Sept jours
by Black Angelis
Summary: Hadès n'a pas été tué par le Cristal Olympien mais un morceau de celui-ci s'est logé dans son cœur : il ne lui reste plus que sept jours à vivre. Zelena décide de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin.


**Bonjour !**

 **Un autre OS Zades. Si vous cherchez une histoire fluffy, passez votre chemin :')**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Sept jours**

oOo

 _Un_.

Elles sont assises côte à côte dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Regina se tient bien droite sur sa chaise, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux et la tête haute, semblant fusiller du regard l'horloge accrochée au mur comme si elle l'accusait de rendre le temps plus long. Zelena fait bien pâle figure à côté de cette statue de marbre qu'est sa sœur. Zelena est un bloc de roche usé qui s'effrite, s'effrite, s'effrite...

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Si les lèvres de Regina n'avaient pas remué légèrement, elle aurait volontiers crû qu'elle devenait folle – ce serait sûrement préférable, d'ailleurs.

« Vraiment ? » rétorque t-elle amèrement.

Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Tout ce qui arrive est toujours de sa faute, mais Regina a la prévenance de ne pas le lui rappeler – sans doute estime t-elle que le moment est mal choisi.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas ton idée. »

« J'aurais pu l'arrêter. Le raisonner. Faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de... »

Elle se tait, soudainement mal à l'aise. Les doigts de Regina se crispent autour d'un objet imaginaire – peut-être sa gorge ?

« Inutile de ressasser le passé, » conclut Regina d'un ton doux mais ferme. « Attendons. »

C'est la seule chose qu'elles peuvent faire, de toute manière. Les aiguilles continuent leur course sur l'horloge et elle, continue de se désintégrer. La culpabilité la ronge comme un poison, coule dans ses veines et embrase son pauvre cœur mutilé.

« Robin n'est pas mort, » déclare t-elle soudainement.

Elle se sent aussitôt stupide, surtout quand Regina se tourne vers elle et hausse un sourcil. Peut-être devient-elle vraiment folle, tout compte fait.

« Il... il aurait dû mourir, » bredouille t-elle maladroitement. « Le Cristal aurait dû... »

Elle s'interrompt et le silence retombe platement.

« Oui, » confirme Regina d'un air absent. « Il aurait dû. »

Mais il n'est pas mort. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, entouré de médecins et sans doute branché à plusieurs machines qui tentent de le garder en vie avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Mais il n'est pas mort.

S'il l'était, peut-être le serait-elle aussi. Regina l'aurait certainement accusée d'être responsable et leur entente nouvelle se serait brisée sous le poids de son chagrin.

« Hadès n'est pas mort non plus. »

Zelena sursaute légèrement. C'est la première fois que Regina prononce son nom depuis qu'elles sont assises là, et ça doit bien faire quatre ou cinq heures maintenant – elle a presque l'impression qu'elles vont pourrir là toutes les deux, attendant désespérément une âme sœur qui est déjà partie vers d'autres cieux, les abandonnant se noyer dans leur misère et leur désespoir.

« C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs, » poursuit Regina d'un ton rauque. « Je veux dire, le Cristal est la seule arme qui puisse tuer un Dieu et il a peine bronché quand tu l'as... »

« Quand je l'ai poignardé en plein cœur ? » l'interrompt-elle avant que sa gorge soit trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

« ...Oui. Ça. »

Elle baisse la tête. Dans cette histoire, elles sont toutes les deux perdantes. Et Zelena se revoit, quelques mois plus tôt, la narguant avec arrogance dans sa cellule de l'asile.

 _Encore une femme dont le bonheur dépend de l'amour d'un homme._

Quelle ironie. Maintenant, c'est elle qui a l'impression que son monde volera en éclats sans Hadès et qui est là, assise sur une maudite chaise dans un maudit hôpital, à attendre un verdict comme on attend une sentence.

« Snow t'a appelée, tout à l'heure, » se souvient soudainement Zelena, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil.

« Oui. Le pirate est revenu. »

Elle n'essaye même pas de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix – elle sait qu'avec elle, elle n'a pas à le faire.

« Quoi ?! Comment ? »

« Un quelconque privilège offert par Zeus. »

« Mais je croyais... enfin tu sais... _Mort, c'est mort_. »

C'est un peu étonnant venant d'elle, la sorcière qui a réussi l'impossible en réussissant à remonter le temps. Pourtant, Regina acquiesce et elle est persuadée de voir briller une drôle d'étincelle dans ses yeux – elle s'éteint avant qu'elle ait pu l'identifier.

« Mort, c'est mort, » confirme t-elle. « Sauf pour Hook, apparemment. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, elles éclatent de rire toutes les deux. C'est absurde et probablement hautement déplacé au vu de la situation, mais dieu que ça fait du bien. Une infirmière passe devant elle et les dévisage d'un drôle d'air – elles reprennent aussitôt contenance.

« Certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile, » remarque Regina.

« Oui. Certains. »

Le silence revient et avec lui, l'inquiétude. Presque inconsciemment, Regina lui attrape la main et la serre fort, confirmant ainsi que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seront là l'une pour l'autre.

Et puis, enfin, au bout de ce qui semble être mille ans, Whale revient vers elles. Son air fatigué et les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front ne semblent rien présager de bon, et pourtant, Zelena choisit de l'ignorer.

Regina se lève, toujours aussi digne, toujours aussi forte. Si Zelena l'imite, elle sait qu'elle s'effondrera au sol et se brisera comme de la porcelaine alors elle se contente de rester où elle est – mais même là, elle se sait capable de tomber.

Whale prend une grande inspiration et déclare :

« Ça n'a pas été facile, en raison de la grande quantité de magie présente dans son corps, mais nous avons réussi à stabiliser l'état de Robin. Il est dans le coma pour l'instant mais il devrait s'en tirer sans séquelles. »

Oubliant une seconde sa fierté, Regina laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Puis, Whale se tourne vers Zelena et elle sait aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas quand elle croise son regard désolé.

« Quant à Hadès... il y a un morceau du Cristal logé dans son cœur. Impossible de le retirer sans le tuer. Cependant... la magie qu'il émet semble nocive pour lui. Et... »

Il hésite. Zelena voit qu'il a peur de sa réaction. Elle veut lui demander de se taire, de tourner les talons et de ne surtout pas le dire à voix haute parce que son cœur a déjà compris ce que son esprit refusera toujours d'admettre.

Mais elle se contente de rester figée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle commet l'exploit de parvenir à se lever. Elle repousse Whale et se traîne avec difficulté à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Hadès est là, étendu sur un lit, les yeux clos, le visage tordu par la souffrance, plus fragile et vulnérable qu'il ne l'a jamais été – il ne ressemble plus vraiment à un Dieu, maintenant.

« La magie du Cristal se répand dans son corps. »

La voix de Whale lui semble lointaine, absente, comme sortie d'un horrible cauchemar.

Seulement, les cauchemars ne sont pas réels.

« Combien de temps ? » est tout ce qu'elle parvient à murmurer.

« En comptant aujourd'hui... sept jours. »

Elle n'a même pas conscience de s'effondrer en larmes sur son corps.

.

 _Deux_.

Zelena rêve qu'elle tombe dans un vide profond, chutant pendant ce qu'il lui semble être une éternité. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'écraser sur le sol et à se briser les os, Hadès la rattrape et lui sauve la vie avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se réveille en sursaut.

Elle s'est endormie à son chevet et le triste spectacle auquel elle assiste ne fait que rendre son rêve plus irréel encore.

Hadès ne lui sauvera jamais la vie parce qu'Hadès sera bientôt mort.

Sa vue se brouille à cette pensée – elle met un moment à comprendre que ce sont ses propres larmes qui la rendent partiellement aveugle.

« Tu es réveillée. »

Elle sent la présence de Regina derrière elle.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il passe ses derniers jours sur un lit d'hôpital, » murmure t-elle, si faiblement qu'elle-même peine à s'entendre.

« Impossible de le relâcher et de le laisser seul. »

« Il ne sera pas seul. »

« Comment ça ? »

Zelena la fixe comme si c'était l'évidence même – cette fois, c'est au tour de Regina de se sentir un peu stupide.

« Oh... je vois. »

Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'approuve certainement pas mais qu'elle n'aura pas l'audace de s'y opposer, pas alors qu'il est son âme sœur et que dans moins d'une semaine, il ne sera plus qu'un cadavre et pourrira six pieds sous terre.

« Tu es sûre ? » demande tout de même Regina. « Il t'a menti. Il a essayé de te convaincre de me tuer. »

« Tu sais très bien que même si je voulais rester loin de lui, j'en serais incapable. »

Et c'est tout pour la conversation. Regina s'incline face à sa détermination et s'efface dans l'ombre.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas, Hadès ouvre finalement les yeux. Étonnamment, il n'a l'air ni surpris, ni perdu.

Comme s'il savait ce qui se passait.

« Zelena. »

C'est le premier mot qu'il prononce – et, par une effroyable ironie, c'est aussi le dernier qu'il a dit avant qu'elle le poignarde. Elle ignore si il en a conscience. Peut-être est-ce juste une coïncidence, après tout.

Peut-être.

Il étudie son environnement avec précision, analysant la situation dans ses moindres détails. Puis, il la regarde à nouveau et porte la main à son cœur.

Ce qu'il lui demande manque de la faire tomber de sa chaise.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle fait mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il demande pour retarder l'échéance, parce que le dire à voix haute rendrait la chose beaucoup trop réelle.

« Combien de temps il me reste ? » répète t-il avec patience, feignant de ne pas remarquer son petit manège.

« Comment... »

Elle renonce à poursuivre, baisse la tête et déclare, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Six jours. »

Il plisse les paupières, réfléchit un instant et puis, il se contente d'acquiescer.

Il ne semble même pas avoir peur ou bien, il refuse de le montrer devant elle – Zelena l'admire un peu pour cela.

« Écoute, Zelena... »

« Non. »

Les explications sont bonnes pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre pour les écouter, chose qu'ils ne possèdent hélas pas.

« Plus tard, » déclare t-elle fermement. « Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

« Plus tard ? » s'esclaffe t-il. « Il n'y a pas de plus tard pour moi. »

« Tais-toi ! »

Sa voix a fusé sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, profitant sans doute d'un instant de faiblesse de sa part. Elle laisse même échapper quelques larmes.

Hadès la fixe avec tristesse et obéit sans aucun commentaire. Il n'aime pas beaucoup tous ces non-dits entre eux mais il ne peut blâmer que lui-même pour ce qui arrive alors il garde le silence.

« Tu peux te lever ? » demande finalement Zelena après un moment.

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Allons-y. »

« Où ça ? »

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de passer son bras pour le sien pour le guider avec délicatesse – il sent son regard prudent sur elle, elle suppose qu'il sait qu'elle l'observe.

« Regina est d'accord avec ceci ? » interroge Hadès tandis qu'ils marchent lentement.

Les nuages couvrent le soleil et le vent se lève. Les cheveux de Zelena volent autour d'elle comme une couronne de feu. Il se surprend à penser qu'elle a embrasé son âme.

« Oui. »

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais la réponse ? » soupire t-elle finalement.

Il pose sur elle des yeux un peu admiratifs – il a toujours su qu'elle était plus intelligente que la moyenne. Il s'arrête brusquement.

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Tu préfères mourir seul sur un lit d'hôpital ? » le coupe t-elle, le regard brillant.

Et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle mentionne pour la première fois le sort qui l'attend que ses dernières réticences s'envolent.

« Non. »

« Alors viens. »

Cette fois, elle lui attrape la main. Il la serre comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à ce monde.

.

 _Trois_.

Hadès est seul lorsqu'il se réveille.

A côté de lui, les draps sont froissés et Zelena n'est nulle part en vue. La veille, il ont eu une violente dispute : elle insistait pour qu'il dorme à ses côtés et lui ne voulait pas en entendre parler, trouvant cela hautement inapproprié.

C'est lui qui a cédé le premier, évidemment.

Il s'est presque paralysé quand elle s'est blottie contre lui et a passé ses bras autour de son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part – ça a marché.

Il se lève et porte presque automatiquement la main à son cœur, mesurant pour la première fois l'ironie de la situation.

Lui qui a tant voulu le sentir battre à nouveau, c'est maintenant ce qui est en train de le tuer à petit feu.

Pourtant, étrangement, il ne regrette rien – encore un peu plus d'ironie.

Il trouve Zelena assise à même le sol, entourée d'une dizaine de livres éparpillés autour d'elle. L'étrangeté de la situation le fait hausser les sourcils tandis qu'elle remarque sa présence.

La petite étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux le fait frémir.

« Tu es réveillé, » constate t-elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, » lui assure t-il.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et l'embrasse doucement sur la tempe. Elle le laisse faire sans même le regarder, trop concentrée sur sa tâche, la mine soucieuse.

« Je viens d'aller voir le rat de bibliothèque, » annonce t-elle un peu trop rapidement, comme poursuivie par un ennemi invisible qui la nargue de son sourire narquois et qui s'apprête à bondir sur elle et à tout détruire et tout déchirer.

Hadès songe que le temps a souvent ce genre d'effet sur les gens, même sur ceux qui ont déjà réussi à le braver.

« Elle m'a dit qu'il y a peut-être une solution dans un de ces livres... tu veux bien m'aider à chercher ? Je sais que tu es encore faible, mais ça ira mieux dès que... »

« Zelena. »

Le temps se suspend un instant, trop honteux pour continuer à les oppresser. Hadès est en train de crever et Zelena crève de ne pas trouver de solution – même si elle continue de chercher encore et encore, guettant un miracle qui ne viendra pas.

« C'est inutile. »

Mais le temps ne fait jamais demi-tour, ne revient jamais en arrière, alors il reprend sa course, toujours aussi imperturbable – les secondes sont comme des lames aiguisées qui ne cessent de le poignarder en plein cœur. Il se rend compte que la douleur est réelle et que c'est l'effet du Cristal Olympien.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de solution. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » s'effare t-elle, révoltée par la résignation qu'elle a lue dans sa voix.

Elle referme le livre avec rage, et avec toute la colère et tout le désespoir du monde, l'envoie se fracasser contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te sauve ? » lance t-elle, la voix humide de ses larmes qui ne tarderont pas à couler.

« Je ne peux pas être sauvé, » répond t-il doucement. « Tu n'y peux rien. »

Elle éclate d'un rire amer. Il a un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par ce changement d'humeur – heureusement, elle ne remarque rien.

« C'est _moi_ qui t'ai poignardé. C'est à cause de _moi_ si tu es en train de... »

Puis, elle éclate en sanglots et se recroqueville sur elle-même. S'alliant avec le temps, la culpabilité se déchaîne sur elle avec violence.

Hadès tente une approche mais elle le repousse immédiatement.

« C'est de ta faute... tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as menti et tu as menti à tout le monde et tu m'as obligée à t'arrêter... c'est de ta faute, ta faute... »

Il referme ses bras autour d'elle comme une cage. Elle lui tambourine le torse de coups de poings et ça lui brise le cœur mais il ne la lâche pas et dépose des baisers sur son front.

« Je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé... »

Elle cesse finalement de lutter et pleure de nouveau.

« Tu as tout gâché... »

Zelena n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffons toute molle qui repose dans ses bras et qui n'a plus la volonté de rien et lui se sent comme un colosse d'argile qui peut la déchirer au moindre mouvement – il fait bien attention de ne pas bouger.

Ils restent figés là un long moment. La seule chose qui brise le silence est le son de leurs battements de cœurs. En d'autres circonstances, il trouverait ça beau mais maintenant, ça ne fait que lui rappeler l'inévitable, à savoir que le cœur de Zelena sera toujours un endroit chaud et accueillant tandis qu'il fera bientôt froid dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il a l'impression qu'elle le sait déjà, mais, trop heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix, il choisit de l'ignorer.

« Je voulais tout avoir. »

« Ce qu'on avait... c'était beau, » fait-elle, la gorge nouée. « C'était suffisant. Pour moi, en tout cas. »

« Ça l'était. Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le Cristal. Ça aurait dû te tuer... et Robin aussi. »

Il remarque qu'elle tremble, alors il la serre un peu plus fort – mais ça ne fait qu'empirer la chose.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle sait qu'il ment. Pourtant, elle s'en contente, sachant que l'explication viendra plus tard – c'est à dire dans les prochains jours.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, » tente t-il maladroitement de se rattraper. « Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce point. »

Il se sent bien ridicule, comme s'il implorait sa pitié, parce que son amour, c'est tout ce qui lui reste maintenant.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle a cessé de trembler et passe les bras autour de sa nuque avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Cette fois, il a l'impression d'être un héros venant de sauver sa bien-aimée d'un terrible danger.

Encore plus ridicule. Il n'a jamais sauvé personne – à commencer par lui-même. Et puis d'abord, c'est lui, le danger.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver mon corps, mais tu as sauvé mon âme, » lui assure t-il.

En supposant qu'il en ait toujours une. Cependant, Zelena l'embrasse et il est sûr qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant.

.

 _Quatre_.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? »

Regina penche la tête sur le côté et ferme brièvement les yeux – Zelena sait qu'elle se retient de soupirer.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » avoue t-elle, un peu honteuse.

Elle reporte aussitôt son regard sur le bébé endormi dans le berceau.

« Merci. De t'occuper d'elle, » lance Zelena.

Sa sœur pose sur elle des yeux incroyablement las. Son visage est pâle et elle donne l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir à tout instant.

« Je t'en prie, » répond t-elle finalement.

Elle s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras, comme si elle devinait toute sa peine et tentait maladroitement de l'en soulager – ce qui s'avère compliqué vu qu'elle en a déjà bien assez en elle.

« Retourne auprès de lui, » lui murmure t-elle finalement.

« Oui... oui. »

Zelena tourne les talons et s'apprête à sortir quand une remarque de Regina la fait se figer sur place.

« Es-tu seulement sûre qu'il veuille rester en vie ? »

Elle s'en va sans un regard.

Elle ne s'est absentée qu'une heure, une petite, minuscule, insignifiante heure et pourtant, elle a l'impression que des siècles sont passés.

Surtout quand elle trouve Hadès étendu à même le sol, inconscient.

Au vu de sa position, il s'est tout simplement effondré. L'inquiétude fait exploser son cœur tandis qu'elle se précipite à ses côtés et le secoue de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, cherchant à raviver la flamme de la vie dans ses yeux.

Sept jours. C'est ce que ce stupide médecin lui a dit. Sept jours.

Ses craintes s'apaisent un peu lorsqu'il reprend conscience – mais juste un peu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'alarme t-elle.

Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîne :

« Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Je peux... »

« Je vais bien, » la coupe t-il avec patience. « J'ai juste eu... une absence. »

Le fait de le voir dédramatiser la situation de la sorte la met encore plus hors d'elle et c'est à se demander lequel d'entre eux tient le plus à ce qu'il vive.

Zelena repense à la réflexion de Regina et la chasse aussitôt de ses pensées – bien sûr qu'Hadès veut vivre.

Bien sûr.

Elle lui passerait bien encore dix minutes à lui faire la morale mais elle estime que ce seraient dix minutes de perdues alors elle en vient à ce qui l'intéresse.

« J'ai peut-être une idée, » commence t-elle.

« Non. Nous en avons déjà discuté, » rétorque t-il.

Ses yeux sont deux puits sans fond dans lesquels elle se noierait volontiers et qui lui envoient le même message depuis la veille.

 _Renonce_.

Mais non, elle ne peut pas renoncer, elle ne peut pas le laisser mourir et rester plantée là, sans agir, parce qu'il est son âme sœur et que s'il s'en va, il emportera une part d'elle avec lui et elle n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

« Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire, » le supplie t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il soupire longuement et ferme les yeux en faisant un léger mouvement de tête. Même là, il ne peut toujours rien lui refuser.

« Je vais séparer mon cœur en deux et je vais te donner la moitié pour que tu vives. Ça a marché pour Snow et David. Ça fonctionnera aussi pour nous. »

« Non. »

Sa voix claque dans l'air et laisse presque une marque sur sa peau. Elle le fixe sans comprendre, interdite, et le dévisage avec une telle intensité qu'elle est sûre qu'elle va le faire fondre.

« Tu ne crois pas que notre amour soit assez fort ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un faible murmure. Elle est plus froide qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais elle songe ensuite qu'Hadès doit aimer ça, le froid, pour rejeter toutes ses tentatives de le garder au chaud.

« Ce n'est pas la question. C'est... c'est trop tard pour moi. La magie du Cristal est déjà dans mon corps. Ton... ton cœur ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. »

« Mais nous pourrions gagner du temps ! »

Elle agrippe à lui de toutes ses forces – si elle lui fait mal, il ne le montre pas. Elle laissera sûrement une marque sur sa peau, mais ce ne sera que lui rendre la pareille car lui a marqué son âme pour toujours.

« Pour te briser un peu plus le cœur quand je partirai ? Non. »

Zelena que comprend que quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, il ne changera pas d'avis. Bientôt, elle ne se noiera plus dans ses yeux, mais dans ses propres larmes.

Elle n'a même pas conscience qu'il la soulève et la transporte dans sa chambre avant de la déposer doucement sur le lit.

Ils restent étendus là plusieurs heures, à se regarder dans les yeux sans même se toucher. Elle se sent aspirée par ses iris bleus, plongée dans un océan paisible, chaud et rassurant – elle est certaine que les siens le piègent dans un lac glacé de désespoir. Il ne bronche même pas.

Puis, il se met à lui parler à voix basse de choses et d'autres, de sa vie, de son passé. Elle comprend à peine le sens de ce qu'il dit, bien trop occupée à mémoriser le timbre de sa voix puis estimant que ça doit être intéressant, finit par renoncer et l'écoute parler avec attention – tant qu'elle le peut encore.

Après tout, les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires.

.

 _Cinq_.

Hadès se sent mourir à chaque fois qu'il regarde Zelena.

Il pleut dans son cœur comme il pleut dehors. Elle est prostrée dans son lit, en position fœtale, et refuse de bouger. Un instant, il a songé qu'elle était morte et qu'il lui avait gelé le cœur de ténèbres.

Mais non, elle respire, bouge un peu parfois et lui jette un regard perdu avant de sombrer à nouveau dans sa léthargie.

« Je t'en prie, » murmure t-il pour la centième fois au moins. « Parle-moi. »

Il lui semble qu'elle n'a même plus la force – ou l'envie – de soupirer. Peut-être un peu des deux, peut-être qu'elle n'a plus envie d'être forte.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, » répète t-elle à nouveau.

Il serre les dents. La douleur qui le vrille continuellement lui transperce le cœur – il ne sait pas très bien si c'est à cause du Cristal ou du silence de Zelena.

Hadès est perdu et ne sait plus quoi faire, désemparé par son impuissance ; c'est un Dieu, et les Dieux sont tout sauf impuissants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Les Dieux ne sont pas censés mourir non plus.

Et puis, les Dieux n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent – à ce qu'on dit. Lui sait que ce n'est pas vrai et il en fait l'amère expérience.

Il se glisse à côté d'elle et lui attrape les épaules. Ses yeux sont vides et elle le regarde sans le voir – serait-il déjà mort ?

« Je t'en supplie, Zelena. Explique moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Puis, elle semble enfin l'apercevoir. Elle le fixe comme si il était un étranger – son indifférence le détruit de l'intérieur. Il en vient même à se demander si elle ne cherche pas à l'achever plus rapidement, pour soulager ses souffrances et les siennes.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais rien ne va. Tu m'abandonnes. »

Ce sont ses premières vraies paroles depuis le lever du soleil et ce sont peut-être les pires mots qu'elle lui ait jamais dits. Il est sûr que même quand elle l'a rejeté, à Oz, il n'a pas eu aussi mal.

La mort l'amène à modifier son rapport à la douleur.

« Tu m'abandonnes. Tu refuses que je te sauve. Tu me laisses tomber. Tu vas mourir et moi, je serai seule pour toujours. Tu... »

« Zelena, » supplie t-il pour qu'elle arrête, parce que tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est ce qu'il pense chaque seconde depuis que le Cristal l'a transpercé – et il se hait monstrueusement pour tout ça.

« A quoi bon avoir un cœur entier si tu n'es plus là ? Sans toi, je n'en veux plus, il ne me sert à rien. »

Il la sait presque fière de sa remarque cynique et se dit qu'elle va vraiment le tuer. Elle s'est infiltrée dans son cœur il y a bien longtemps et maintenant, elle va le faire exploser de l'intérieur – à moins que ce soit l'inverse ?

Il y aura du sang partout, partout sur les murs, partout sur le sol, recouvrant leurs deux cadavres d'amoureux.

C'est tellement morbide qu'il se rappelle soudainement pourquoi il est le Dieu des Morts.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu as besoin de ton cœur pour ta fille, et même pour ta sœur. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans quelques années... »

Elle a deviné ce qu'il allait dire avant que lui même en soit vraiment conscient.

« Non. Je ne retrouverai jamais l'amour. Tu es mon âme sœur. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura toujours que toi. »

L'égoïste qu'il est hurle de victoire à cette déclaration, avant de se sentir horriblement honteux parce que Zelena mérite le bonheur, et que lui ne sera jamais en mesure de le lui apporter – lui, il apporte le déclin. Tout ce qu'il touche et ce qui l'entoure meurt.

En voilà une preuve : il est en train de mourir et de faire mourir Zelena.

« Je veux que tu vives, » murmure t-il tandis qu'il glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux de feu. « Il est trop tard pour moi : j'ai gâché la seule chance de bonheur que j'avais. Je t'ai menti et j'ai essayé de tuer ta sœur. Je ne te dirai jamais à quel point je suis désolé pour ça... mais il faut que j'en paye le prix. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. »

« Mais comment vivre sans toi ? »

Il essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Tu es forte. Tu y arriveras. Tu ne seras jamais seule... »

Il respire avidement son parfum – oh, ce qu'elle sent bon. Elle sent la vie et l'espoir et parvient même à couvrir le parfum de la mort. A moins que la mort n'ait pas d'odeur ?

« Il y aura des matins ensoleillés et d'autres pluvieux. Il y aura les héros insupportables qui finiront par t'inclure dans leur famille parce que ce sont des héros, et il y aura les méchants seuls et tristes qui te regarderont avec envie. Il y aura Snow et David et leurs discours d'espoir écœurants, Emma et le pirate et leur amour niais, Regina et le voleur et leurs discussions sur la rédemption. Il y aura des rires et des larmes, des sourires et des disputes. Et bien sûr, il y aura ta fille. Elle aura tes cheveux et ton caractère indomptable et sera aussi belle que toi. Tu l'aimeras et elle t'aimera parce que vous êtes une famille. Vous serez tous réunis autour d'une table une soirée d'hiver et vous plaisanterez à propos de tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur votre chemin et comment vous avez réussi à les vaincre. Et moi, je t'observerai. Tu ne me verras jamais, mais jamais je ne te quitterai... »

Il pose délicatement la main sur sa poitrine frêle à l'endroit où bat son cœur.

« Je serai juste là. »

Zelena pleure toujours mais un sourire vient éclairer son visage, et Hadès ne peut que lui sourire en retour.

« Hadès ? Je sais que tu es désolé... et je te pardonne. »

Dehors, la pluie a cessé de tomber.

.

 _Six_.

Deux jours.

Deux jours, ce n'est rien et c'est tout à la fois. Deux jours, c'est tout ce qui leur reste.

Deux jours.

Zelena se déteste pour avoir passé les cinq premiers à tout sauf à profiter de chaque instant avec lui, mais elle en a assez de passer son temps à détester alors elle choisit de ne plus y penser.

Le soleil brille alors elle a décidé qu'ils iraient sur la plage et Hadès s'est contenté d'acquiescer. Il lui assure qu'il n'a pas mal mais elle pense qu'il ment alors elle se promet de faire attention. Pour se donner bonne conscience, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne de sorte à ce qu'il puisse d'appuyer sur elle si besoin – bien sûr, il n'en fait rien. Il est bien trop fier pour ça, et même la mort ne peut rien y changer.

« Nous serons tranquilles, » lui assure t-elle. « Tout le monde est bien trop occupé à faire autre chose. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répond t-il.

Elle le voit fermer les yeux et respirer l'air marin avec avidité – oh, ce qu'il doit aimer cette odeur au goût d'infini et de liberté, lui qui n'a connu que le confinement et l'emprisonnement.

Zelena songe qu'il ressemble à un oiseau qui a passé sa vie en cage et qu'on vient de relâcher dans la nature – blanc, bien sûr. Elle veut oublier le noir. Le noir, elle en verra bien trop dans les prochains jours.

Taquine, elle l'éclabousse et éclate de rire en observant son visage dégouliner d'eau. Elle est surprise quand il se lance à sa poursuite mais se prend vite au jeu. Tout, tout pour oublier le noir.

Il parvient à la rattraper mais ils trébuchent tous les deux et tombent sur le sol. Il est au-dessus d'elle et l'écrase à moitié mais elle éclate de rire et se jette sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser au goût de sable et d'eau salée.

Elle est persuadée qu'ils ressemblent à deux adolescents naïfs et insouciants – mais c'est peut-être ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment, l'insouciance.

Le soir venu, il insiste pour l'inviter à dîner, pour se rattraper de leur rendez-vous gâché aux Enfers. Zelena n'est pas romantique de nature, mais c'est une femme, et aucune femme au monde ne pourrait résister à Hadès – ça, elle en est persuadée.

« Hadès ? »

Il relève la tête vers elle, son visage juste éclairé par la lueur des bougies. Zelena se demande s'il peut la voir rougir.

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais... enfin... si avant moi, il y a eu... enfin, tu sais... »

Elle bredouille et se mord la lèvre. Veut-elle vraiment entendre parler d'un ancien grand amour d'Hadès ou cherche t-elle à se rassurer ?

Heureusement, son embarras l'amuse au plus au point et elle voit bien qu'il retient un rire discret – elle est sûre qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé une autre femme ? »

« ...Oui. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, bien sûr. »

Zelena elle-même n'est plus sûre de vouloir le savoir. Hadès a plus de mille ans, bien sûr qu'il y a eu une autre femme. Ou même plusieurs – la jalousie commence à bourdonner dans son ventre.

« Il y a bien eu une fille, quand j'habitais toujours sur l'Olympe... avant que Zeus arrête mon cœur. J'étais adolescent et et j'avais le béguin pour elle. Notre histoire n'a pas duré très longtemps. »

Devinant son trouble, il lui prend la main et déclare :

« Rien de comparable avec toi, bien sûr. »

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Perséphone. Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps... je me souviens à peine d'elle. Tu l'as totalement éclipsée. »

Elle ignore s'il est sincère ou s'il lui ment pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, mais en tout cas, elle lui est reconnaissante – il la fait se sentir exister alors que lui n'existera bientôt plus.

La soirée passe bien trop vite et elle réalise qu'ils n'ont plus qu'une seule nuit à passer ensemble – elle se demande si elle pourra dormir à nouveau sans l'étau protecteur de ses bras autour d'elle.

Peut-être est-ce le vin qui embrouille son esprit et enivre ses sens mais ses lèvres refusent de se décoller des siennes et sa peau la brûle quand elle n'est plus en contact avec lui.

Elle l'embrasse encore et encore et leurs corps se mélangent dans une symbiose parfaite. Ils s'embrasent tous les deux et Hadès s'accroche à ces sensations, s'accroche encore un peu à la vie, s'accroche à elle avec douceur et passion – et amour, aussi, bien entendu.

Zelena songe que si elle avait le pouvoir de faire durer la nuit des jours, elle le ferait sans hésiter tandis qu'elle finit par s'assoupir. Le sommeil a raison de ses dernières forces et elle sombre doucement dans l'inconscience.

Hadès, lui, la regarde dormir, serein. Il est fatigué aussi mais aspire à un autre sommeil, éternel celui-là.

La chaleur de Zelena est encore suffisante pour le maintenir éveillé.

.

 _Sept_.

Ils passent leur dernier jour allongés dans l'herbe devant la maison.

Hadès est trop faible pour se déplacer, désormais – dans la matinée, il s'est effondré et n'a pas réussi à se relever. Zelena a dû l'aider et il a insisté pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'extérieur. Tout sauf mourir enfermé.

Alors elle l'a conduit là, s'est couchée auprès de lui et a pris sa main dans la sienne. Ils se dévisagent avec prudence – aucun d'eux n'est doué pour les adieux.

« Tu vas me manquer, » lâche t-elle abruptement, comme incapable de retenir ses mots. « La simple idée que tu ne seras plus là me... »

Ses larmes l'empêchent de continuer.

« Zelena, nous nous étions mis d'accord, » la gronde t-il doucement – mais il n'aime pas la voir pleurer alors il l'attire contre elle. « Pas de larmes. Pas de tristesse. »

« Je sais, je sais... je suis désolée, seulement... »

En parler ne fait qu'empirer la chose et ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité. Elle se sent terriblement mal de lui imposer ça – c'est lui qui est à l'agonie et c'est elle qui se noie dans ses larmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends, » dit-il dans son éternelle patience.

Il retient une grimace de douleur. Si celle-ci était relativement supportable jusqu'à maintenant, à présent il souffre l'enfer – sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Le crépuscule tombe comme lui est au crépuscule de sa vie.

« Je sais pourquoi le Cristal n'a pas tué Robin et ne m'a pas tué, » déclare t-il en réponse à la question qu'elle lui a posée quatre jours plus tôt.

Zelena sourit légèrement et il a l'impression qu'elle a deviné la réponse mais elle le laisse parler pour le plaisir de l'entendre le dire.

« C'est un objet de haine et de destruction. Jamais il n'aurait pu fonctionner correctement si son porteur avait de l'amour en lui... »

Lui n'a pas pu tuer Robin et Zelena n'a pas pu le tuer – il se demande s'il n'en était pas conscient lorsqu'il l'avait entre les mains.

« Je m'en doutais, » avoue t-elle.

Le silence retombe et l'angoisse le prend à la gorge. La mort, c'est un concept abstrait pour lui. Que va t-il devenir ? Aura t-il l'accès à l'Olympe ou pourrira t-il dans le Tartare jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Mais Zelena l'embrasse encore et il en vient à se dire que son paradis à lui est aux portes de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'attendras, pas vrai ? Sur l'Olympe. »

Sa voix est prudente – il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle est entièrement persuadée que son âme peut toujours être sauvée des flammes de l'Enfer, aussi sombre soit-elle.

« Tu n'iras pas rejoindre cette... Perséphone, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non. De toute manière, les morts et les Dieux vivent séparément. »

Elle se tranquillise un peu, surtout quand il ajoute :

« Il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut. »

Son cœur martyrisé lui envoie une nouvelle décharge de souffrance et des points noirs viennent un instant danser devant ses yeux – ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant.

Mais toute sa douleur n'est rien comparée à celle de Zelena. Il se sent comme son soleil qui va s'éteindre et qui ne lui laissera rien sinon le froid et la glace. Son cœur ne sera plus qu'un glaçon et fondra, fondra, fondra...

Un rayon lumineux vient caresser son visage et Hadès se sent comme le pire des idiots. Zelena est un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres – elle émet bien trop de chaleur pour s'éteindre.

« Zelena ? »

« Oui ? »

Elle le regarde et il se perd dans l'océan de ses yeux.

« Ces derniers jours ont été les plus heureux de mon existence. »

Quand il est avec elle, il n'y a ni tristesse ni solitude. Ce n'est pas lui le soleil : c'est elle, et seulement elle. L'étoile la plus brillante de son univers.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » s'effare t-elle. « Tu es à l'agonie et tu... »

« Mais je suis avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il voit dans son regard que c'est une des plus belles choses qu'on lui a jamais dites - la douleur s'efface un instant.

Dans le ciel, le soleil se retire et le ciel s'obscurcit. Ses pensées commencent à s'embrouiller et tout se mélange dans son esprit. Ses centaines et centaines d'années d'existences lui semblent soudain bien confuses, presque futiles, comme si toute sa vie se résumait à ces sept derniers jours – les seuls qui comptent réellement à ses yeux, au fond.

Des étoiles apparaissent et il se sent comme la personne la plus lasse au monde. Son corps est de plomb, il ne parvient même plus à bouger, et il se sent lourd, lourd...

« Je... je suis fatigué, Zelena. »

Il sent quelque chose d'humide sur son visage mais il ne peut pas tourner la tête et ne peut qu'imaginer les larmes de Zelena.

« Je sais... mais peux-tu rester éveillé encore un peu ? Pour moi... »

Il a envie de s'empresser d'accepter, comme d'habitude, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse.

Mais il est tellement _fatigué_.

« J'ai sommeil... » est tout ce qu'il parvient à murmurer.

Les sons lui parviennent déformés et diffus – sont-ce les sanglots de Zelena qu'il entend ?

« D'accord... endors-toi, dans ce cas. Mais je vais continuer à te parler, d'accord ? »

« Oui... merci. Je t'aime. »

Les lèvres de Zelena viennent se poser sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle commence alors à lui raconter une histoire quelconque, un passage de son enfance, un des rares qu'elle ait apprécié – il croit que c'est quelque chose à propos de Regina mais il n'est pas sûr parce que son esprit s'embrouille encore plus et son cœur ralentit, ralentit...

Hadès s'éteint avant d'avoir entendu la fin de l'histoire.

Zelena le sait mais continue de parler, sa main dans la sienne, sous la lumière de la lune.

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel quand elle s'effondre en sanglots, et à travers ses larmes, elle est persuadée de voir une nouvelle étoile scintiller sur la voûte céleste.

.

 _Mille_.

Mille jours.

Mille jours depuis qu'il est parti et Zelena pense encore à lui chaque jour, assez pour toujours ressentir ce vide en elle.

La vie a repris son cours. Emma et le pirate se sont mariés, Snow et David ont eu un autre enfant et Robin s'est réveillé il y a quelques mois, permettant ainsi à Regina de redevenir elle-même.

Même si elle aime sa sœur, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir ce léger sentiment de frustration quand elle la regarde nager dans le bonheur quand elle se noie parfois dans la tristesse.

Mais elle n'est pas seule. Elle a ses enfants.

Il y a sa fille, avec ses cheveux roux et son regard perçant – il avait raison à son sujet, c'est son portrait craché.

Et puis il y a son fils dont elle a découvert l'existence deux mois après qu'il soit mort, encore minuscule petit être dans son ventre.

Son dernier cadeau.

Il a ses cheveux blonds et ses iris bleus dans lesquels elle aimait se perdre autrefois. Chaque fois qu'elle le regarde, elle le retrouve en lui et le vide dans son cœur se comble alors – même si ce n'est que provisoire.

Il est encore trop jeune, mais un jour, elle lui expliquera qui était son père et lui parlera du lien indestructible qui les unit encore aujourd'hui, quelque chose que même la mort n'a pas réussi à briser.

Ils regarderont le ciel ensemble à la nuit tombée et elle lui montrera l'étoile qui brille chaque soir un peu plus fort et qui réchauffe son cœur et son âme.

Hadès avait raison.

Il ne la quittera jamais.

* * *

 **Une petite note d'espoir tout de même à la fin (c'est vraiment trop cruel de laisser Zelena seule). J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
